The present invention relates to an infrared intrusion detection system and, more particularly, to an infrared intrusion detection system of the type employing a fresnel lens to focus the infrared radiation from a volume of space and a curvilinearly-shaped mirror to focus the infrared radiation from another volume of space onto the infrared detector.